bloscfandomcom-20200214-history
Neil Flynn
Neil Flynn is an American voice actor, actor and comedian who is best known for his role as the Janitor in the medical comedy drama Scrubs and Mike Heck in the ABC sitcom The Middle. As far as voice acting goes, Flynn is best known for voicing Skidd McMarx and the Plumber in the first three Ratchet and Clank games for the PlayStation 2. Biography Flynn was born on the south side of Chicago. He is of Irish descent and was raised Catholic. He moved to Waukegan, Illinois at an early age. As a student at Waukegan East High School in 1978, he and partner Mike Shklair won an Illinois Individual Events state championship for "Humorous Duet Acting". After graduating from Bradley University in Peoria, Illinois, in 1982, Flynn returned to Chicago to pursue an acting career. Flynn participated on the nationally renowned Bradley University Speech Team. During his time in Chicago, he acted with the renowned Goodman and Steppenwolf Theaters. Flynn was nominated for a Joseph Jefferson Award ("Actor in a Principal Role", for The Ballad of the Sad Cafe, 1986). He also performed at the Improv Olympic and the Second City Comedy Troupe. Flynn originally auditioned for the role of Dr. Cox in the popular series Scrubs, but was given the role of Janitor instead. Although he was originally only cast for the first episode, he was so popular he became a regular, playing a character known only as Janitor who devotes much of his energies to menacing young Dr. John "J.D." Dorian. Additionally, his role as a Chicago Transit Authority police officer in The Fugitive was used in a subplot of the Scrubs episode "My Friend the Doctor" when J.D. notices Flynn's character in the film and believes that Flynn's Janitor character is the actual actor. Even though his role on Scrubs had been to that point the most visible, Flynn had other small roles in a variety of different television shows and movies, including That '70s Show, Baby's Day Out, CSI, My Boys, Seinfeld, and Smallville. In 2008, he worked with Harrison Ford again, playing a suspicious law enforcement official as FBI Agent Smith in Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull. Flynn also appeared briefly in the 2009 box-office bomb All About Steve, which featured Sandra Bullock. In Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Recurring Roles XR, for a total of 24 episodes: *Stress Test *A Zoo Out There *Super Nova *Downloaded *The Crawling Flesh *The Lightyear Factor *Clone Rangers *Bunzel Fever *Devolutionaries *The Yukari Imprint *Star Crossed *Haunted Moon *Stranger Invasion *Revenge of the Monsters *Lone Wolf *Revenge of the Raenoks *At Large on a Small Planet *Sunquake *First Missions *Large Target *Rookie of the Year *Return to Karn *Opposites Attract *Ancient Evil Clone Rangers *X-Treme Haunted Moon *Computer Voice Trivia *He has often been casted in small roles as police officers. Ironically, by voicing XR, he's still playing a police officer of sorts seeing as Space Rangers are very similar to policemen. References *Information taken from his IMDb profile and his Wikipedia page. Category:Voice Actors